The present invention relates to formulations and methods for increasing the bioavailability of 1-(4-benzhydrylpiperazin-1-yl)-3,3-diphenylpropan-1-one or a metabolite thereof, as well as salts thereof. In particular, the formulations and methods relate to the use of solid dispersions to improve mean bioavailability in fasted or fed subjects and/or to reduce food effect.
Ion channels mediate a variety of normal physiological functions and are also implicated in a number of human disorders. Examples of human disorders mediated by calcium channels include but are not limited to congenital migraine, cerebellar ataxia, angina, epilepsy, hypertension, ischemia, and some arrhythmias (see, e.g., Janis et al., Ion Calcium Channels Their Properties, Functions, Regulation and Clinical Relevance (1991) CRC Press, London); and those mediated by sodium channels include but are not limited to epilepsy, cancer, pain, migraine, Parkinson's Disease, mood disorders, schizophrenia, psychosis, tinnitus, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, glaucoma, ischaemia, spasticity disorders, obsessive compulsive disorder, restless leg syndrome, and Tourette syndrome. Modulators of ion channels, e.g., such as 1-(4-benzhydrylpiperazin-1-yl)-3,3-diphenylpropan-1-one, a metabolite thereof, or a salt thereof, are thus desired. In particular, formulations of such modulators having improved oral bioavailability and/or reduced patient-to-patient variability in pharmacokinetic behavior are needed.